


a future for us

by Patolemus



Series: Oihina Week 2020 Part 2 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Established Relationship, Hinata!Centric, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Post-Time Skip, pretty much everyone sans Oikawa and Hinata is just mentioned xd, sorry i forgot that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolemus/pseuds/Patolemus
Summary: Shouyou reflexes on his relationship with Oikawa while they are on a trip to the beach."Waiting does not bother me, nor does the distance that is cropping up between us. All I want is a true commitment and to know that your heat will never change."– Ting Stores
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & MSBY Black Jackals, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oihina Week 2020 Part 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	a future for us

Shouyou sighs in content as he sits down on his towel. It's been a while since he's gone to the beach, with all the training he has now that he's on the MSBY Black Jackals, and he has missed it. After five years of going every day to the beach, it's a bit weird to go on about his day without it. But that's life, and he's finally doing what he has longed to do for years, so he's not complaining.

Now that Oikawa is visiting though, Shouyou managed to get a few days off. Nothing much, three days, but it's enough for a short trip to the beach with his boyfriend. They can spend the rest of the two weeks Oikawa has off touring Tokyo after his practice ends - his boyfriend has never been to the big city for for than a couple of days at a time, and it was always spent catching up with friends, so that'll be an adventure - and Oikawa said he wants to catch up with Iwaizumi and go to Miyagi to see his family, so Shouyou knows he'll be busy.

For now though, the two plan to spend three days tanning in the beach, splashing in the water, and playing card games.

He opens his eyes when he feels movement besides him. It's Oikawa, as he suspected, who just got back from the car with the rest of their things. He's sitting in the towel besides Shouyou's, applying sunscreen on his arms, and when he asks Shouyou to do his back, the redhead sits up and helps him.

The domesticity of it is something Shouyou will never get bored of. When the two met again in Brazil they were just like this, with the added volleyball. It was like they had been meant for each other, and after Oikawa left, the two never lost contact, and they used every chance they got to visit each other. Those visits are less frequent now that Shouyou is back in Japan, after all a four hour flight is a lot easier than a twenty four hour one, but they manage. They won't let anything like distance put a hinder on their relationship, not when they can make things work while achieving their dreams just fine.

The two lay side by side on their towels, enjoying the sun and the smell of the beach. It brings back memories, of a forheing language they both became more or less familiar with, of volleyball games, of walks on the sand, of laughs and sandcastle battles. It makes Shouyou feel warm inside, because it's not often he gets to enjoy time with his boyfriend like this, and he can't remember the last time they went to the beach. Probably before Shouyou got back to Japan.

"What are you thinking about, Shou-chan?" Oikawa's voice brings him back to the present, and Shouyou turns to look at him. The brunet has his eyes on his, a questioning expression softened by a loving stare.

"Nothing, just… how much I've missed this. Being on the beach. Being with you," he says, scooping closer to his boyfriend as he sighs in content. "It's nice."

"I've missed you too, Shouyou," he hears Oikawa say before he closes his eyes, letting the familiar sound of people laughing and the waves crashing against the sand to lule him to sleep.

He doesn't wake until a few hours later. Oikawa isn't next to him, but there's an umbrella to cover his frame from the unforgiving sun, and a smile unconsciously tugs at his lips. Stretching, he hears the satisfying pop of his stiff limbs. He knows Iwaizumi would reprimand him if he saw, telling him it's bad for his ligaments to make them pop that carelessly. But Iwaizumi isn't there, and so Shouyou can do as he pleases so as long as he makes sure his trainer never finds out.

Taking a deep breath, Shouyou's shoulders drop, relaxed, at the smell of the beach. The almost overwhelming scent of salt and seaweed, the welcoming breeze. The unmistakable feeling of the sand touching his bare feet makes him wiggle his fingers, and a small giggle escapes him. It's exhilarating, to be here again. Now, if only he could…

"Shou-chan! You are awake! Sorry I left, I was getting us some water. Have you been up long?" Oikawa appears beside him, plopping down next to him as he hands Shouyou a bottle of water, which he gratefully takes.

"Nah, just woke up a few minutes ago," he says in between gulps of water. "Sorry I fell asleep. We were supposed to spend today together, and judging by the position of the sun, I've been down for a couple of hours."

"It's alright. You were driving last night, it's expected you'd be tired. And I like seeing you sleep, you look cute like that," Oikawa says, seemingly not having any mercy for Shouyou's poor heart, that feels like it'll burst out of his chest any moment now.

"Y-You idiot! Don't go saying those things! And I'm not cute!" Shouyou pouts, crossing his arms in protest as he hears his boyfriend laugh, delighted.

"But Shou-chan is so cute! How could I not say it?" he says, engulfing him with those strong, tanned arms Shouyou loves so much. "Besides, you are only allowed to be cute for me, so it's alright. You can be the bad wolf all you want for other people."

"Assikawa," he pouts, smiling slightly at Oikawa's whining,

"You need to stop spending so much time with Iwa-chan."

"He's fun though," _and we keep each other company when you're not here_ , he doesn't say. It's obvious though. He and Iwaizumi got closer once Shouyou got back to Japan, and their relationship only improved even more when Shouyou joined the National Team, of which Iwaizumi is the Athletic Trainer of.

"I know," _I'm sorry. But once we retire, I promise we'll build a life together, in the same place_. Oikawa sighs and the two keep silent. Shouyou basks in the warmth of Oikawa's arms around him, letting the feeling of safety wash over him.

The truth is, even if he misses Oikawa, and he knows Oikawa misses him, Shouyou wouldn't change anything. They both do what they love, they are on their way to achieving their dreams. Despite the distance, the phone calls at odd hours of the day and video calls in the dead of night, the cold in the sheets for the lack of someone to share them with, and the engagement rings hanging from a chain on their necks, a waiting promise, Shouyou knows this is where he is supposed to be. Here, in the beach, away from everyone else even if it's just for a little bit. Even if Oikawa will leave Japan once again in two weeks, and will only return for the Olympics in six months. Because he knows that these moments in the beach mean everything to the both of them, and that it makes up for all the other times where they can't see each other.

It's bittersweet, being so close yet so far. Shouyou knows Oikawa's presence isn't something permanent. But it makes him feel so good, so at ease. Like he's everything Oikawa needs. And he is, a part of him realises. Just like Oikawa is everything to Shouyou, distance and all.

"Can we stay here tonight, Tooru? Like we used to do in Rio?" Shouyou finds himself asking, looking up to meet Oikawa's honey eyes. They are filled with love and pure adoration, bright and welcoming. As much as some people - Kageyama - insist on him being evil and devious, Shouyou can't find it in himself to care. Oikawa, despite his childish nature sometimes, has never been anything but honest, respectful, and fair. Even back when they were both still in highschool, Shouyou could never feel any ill intent from him.

He has a few flaws. Oikawa is petty, childish, and insecure. His words can cut deeper than a knife if he so desires. But he holds Shouyou when he cries, and dutifully visits twice a year despite the repercussions it may have with his coaches and his team. He supports him when he is at his lowest, and cheers on him when he is at his highest. He tosses for him even when he is tired, just to put a smile in his face.

"Of course we can. Shou-chan. Right now, we have all the time in the world, just for us," and while it's true Oikawa will leave in two weeks, it feels like a promise, just like the matching pair of rings that hang from a chain on their necks, those that tell them of a wedding with all their friends, of a house, a dog, and maybe a kid. Of a life they'll build together, probably right next to a beach just like this one, so even when they have retired and they don't play volleyball professionally anymore, they can still come here and play in the unforgiving sand until the sun sets and their limbs are tired from the exercise.

Right now, in the safety of Oikawa's arms, sitting on a towel in the beach, Shouyou can't think of a better future.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the third entry for the Oihina Week! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stay safe out there! Kudos!


End file.
